retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Kunark/secrets
Overland Achievements Exploration Exploring the Woods Description: Find the points of interest within Obulus Frontier. You were there! Description: Mark all locations in Obulus Frontier. * a chalp cauldron (/way 231, -110, 278) * a crumbling statue (/way 133, -171, -719) * a fallen column (/way 634, 202, 670) * a fallen cornerstone (/way 145, -240, -859) * a noble’s tomb (/way 819, -127, -595) * a rock grouping (/way 502, -92, 87) * a stone slab (/way 163, -128, 44) * an elven stone (/way -203, 260, -240) * lookout pine (/way -765, -11, -924) Quest (Kunark Ascending) Buzzer Beater Description: Complete all 6 timed quests in Obulus Frontier. Frontier Tamer Description: Complete 30 quests in Obulus Frontier. Reward: Suffix Title “the Frontier Tamer” Kunark Ascending Description: Complete the Kunark Ascending signature quest line. Reward: Warslik’s Equipment Infuser The Frillik Tide Description: Escape the Frillik Tide. The Raffik Tide Description: Escape the Frillik Tide with Raffik and his parents. Walkthrough: Pirates! Quest (Public Quests) Public Quest: Battlement Bound Description: Helped demolish The Iksar Hero. Public Quest: Long Live the Emperor! Description: You helped Rile defeat Venril Sathir to become the new Sathirian Emperor. Public Quest: Shade of the First Blood Description: Helped banish Jaled Dar’s Shade. Tradeskill Crafty Cloak Collector Description: Complete “Promises Kept“, “Advanced Journeyman Tasks“, “Tradesman Service” & “The Final Blow” quests. Gardening Fanatic Description: You have gained “Max Ally” (50k) status with the Bloody Tooth Clan. Goblinfriend Description: You have completed the quest “The Gardening Goblin” and the collections “Gardener’s Tools” and “Gardener’s Supplies” Obulus Artisan Description: Complete all 50 tradeskill quests in Obulus Frontier. The Arcanna’se Crafter Description: Complete Kunark Ascending tradeskill questline. Secret Mount Puzzle Yes, there is a puzzle hidden in new zones, which when solved rewards you an awesome mount: Amenophas Livingspirit. What you need to do is clear all 3 Arcanna’se group zones. You MUST be present for each named encounter kill. If you zone a friend into previously cleared zone they will not be able to click on required items. All clickies MUST be done in a specific order. If you fail you will have to start from the beginning (you can go back to your previously cleared instances and click the items). After clicking on the last, 14th item you will receive the mount as the reward! Arcanna’se Spire: Repository of Secrets Heroic #Helm /way -69 3 35 #Shield /way 11 8 -145 #Scepter /way -42 4 -73 #Dagger /way 152 4 26 #Breastplate /way 4 -1 -86 Arcanna’se Spire: Forgotten Sanctum Heroic #Scroll /way -389 9 -63 #Gauntlets /way -555 10 -91 #Spear /way -544 13 -183 #Book /way -584 -5 35 #Bowl /way -327 -5 43 Arcanna’se Spire: Vessel of Sorceress Heroic #Helmet /way -458 30 -22 #Breastplate /way -463 34 -95 #Symbol /way -513 30 -49 #Scroll /way -472 36 20 Collections Overland Beginning of Tears (Frontier Falls) Curiosly Uppity Petals (Garden of Nye’Caelona) Evident Circlets of Trust (Nye’Caelona) Examples of Cae’Dal Script (everywhere) !NO-TRADE Faydrake Wing Patterns (Garden of Nye’Caelona) Forsaken Days Pendants (Nye’Caelona) Giant Despised Puzzle (Warslik’s Wood) Giant Workman’s Wooden Crust (Giant’s Walk) Goblin Lost Memory Imprints (Twark) Greenmist Buried Bygones (Wurmscale Barrens) Kromdul Fearful Wards (Chalp) Mixed Moss Morass (Warslik’s Wood) Mystic Ore of the Garden (Garden of Nye’Caelona) Past Season Filaments (Crypt of Dalnir) Plates of Prophetic Vision (Warslik’s Wood) Sathirs Shadow Devices (Wurmscale Barrens) Sathuss’Host Consorts’ Schemes (Vrassath) Scattered Ash Seeds (Grunt’s Pass) Shattered Iksar Monument (Crypt of Dalnir) Stones of Geometric Flair (Nye’Caelona) Tree Sapling Crawlers (Warslik’s Wood) Wise Journeyman’s Beads (Slaver’s Bay) Solo Arcanna’se Spire Conduit Gems of Flowing Magic Lingering Forces of Ancient Deities Cabilis & Kaesora Excavated Necromancer Trove Locks over Zebuxoruk Secrets Crypt of Dalnir Experimental Mutation Formulas The Kly Dark Magic Repository Lost City of Torsis Historic Dockets of Lord Ghiosk Old Tools of Torsis Merchants Heroic Arcanna’se Spire Archaic Magic Dedications Fiery Destruction Eulogies Floral Growth Benedictions Foul Pestilence Panegyrics Purely Passionate Devotions Spirit Infused Natural Crystal Cabilis & Kaesora Buried Mantles of Venril Iksar Scholar Stash Kotiz’s Dark Arcanum Undead Army Bounties Unveiled Library Devices Xalgoz Adventure Tributes Crypt of Dalnir Charts of Desperation Dalnir’s Unfinished Armory Follower Marks of Rile Sathir Follower Marks of The Kly Iksar Forbidden Eggs Sleeping Crypt Fractured Vase Lost City of Torsis Banners of Torsis Tradeposts Daughter’s Faraway Keepsakes Invocation of Lord Rak’Ashiir Neh’Ashiir Handmaiden’s Jewelry Pillars of Sunlight Sentinel Golemn Composition META Final META Obulus Frontier Acquisitions (collections from this set come as rewards from turning in all top level meta sets) Heroic Alms of the Crypt of Dalnir (collections from this set come as rewards from turning in collections from heroic and event heroic Crypt of Dalnir zones) Departed Deific Efforts (collections from this set come as rewards from turning in collections from heroic and event heroic Arcanna’se zones) Proceeding of Rak’Ashiir’s Lost Faith (collections from this set come as rewards from turning in collections from heroic and event heroic Torsis zones) Vampiric Calling of Sathir (collections from this set come as rewards from turning in collections from heroic and event heroic Cabilis and Kaesora zones) Overland Luclin Essence of Obulus Frontier (collections from this set come as rewards from turning in regular collection sets from overland zone, excluding the NO-TRADE and tradeskill sets) Solo Sarnak Arcane Defenses (collections from this set come as rewards for turning in sets from solo and advanced solo zones) Tradeskill Only Master Artisans Gardener’s Supplies Gardener’s Tools Artisan achtpye specific Dag the Blasphemer (Outfitter) The Art of Killing Iksar (Scholar) The Legend of Dalnir (Craftsman) Epic 2.0 (just assuming they’re part of epic 2.0, there’s no confirmation yet!) Fighters Berserker’s Ephemeral Strands Bruiser’s Ephemeral Strands Guardian’s Ephemeral Strands Monk’s Ephemeral Strands Paladin’s Ephemeral Strands Shadowknight’s Ephemeral Strands Priests Channeler’s Orison Defiler’s Orison Fury’s Orison Inquisitor’s Orison Mystic’s Orison Templar’s Orison Warden’s Orison Unknown Complete Potions: Transcendence of Life and Death Volume II Gossamer Nexus Threads Potions: Transcendence of Life and Death Volume II Part I Potions: Transcendence of Life and Death Volume II Part II Potions: Transcendence of Life and Death Volume II Part III Treasure Hunt Rewards Completing any of the 6 treasured timed quests which reward certain amount of encrusted metal key. Unpacking these keys will reward following: One of the following keys: * a polished tynnonium key (common, roughly 90% chance) * a polished incarnadine key (uncommon, roughly 10% chance) * Polished Shadow Quartz Key (rare, roughly 1-2% chance) * ancient stone fragments (can be sold to guild commodities vendor or city merchant for 8k SP each) Chest Locations IMAGE HERE a tynnonium treasure chest a incarnadine treasure chest a shadow quartz treasure chest /way 8, -205, -794 /way -50, -66, -278 /way 819, 213, 983 /way -650, 100, 430 /way -890, 140, -455 /way -723, -68, -922 /way -2, 221, 480 /way 744, 108, -197 /way 125, 231, 920 /way 487, -216, -591 /way 72, -149, -146 /way -280, -63, 201 /way -780, 145, -100 /way -695, 31, -633 /way -450, -35, -640 /way 279, 128, 468 /way 327, 148, 619 /way -545, 88, 330 /way -930, 153, -215 /way -403, -247, -794 /way 478, -165, -43 /way -307, -23, -469 Timed Quests Success timer lockout: 6h Failure timer lockout: 20m A Goblin Nightmare * Requirements: Can only be started between 8PM and 6AM game time * Time: 20m * Start: Kill an Obulus Remnant near the Crypt of Dalnir * Reward: 5x encrusted metal key, 1x encrusted metal key (if no Kly abductors reach the crypt) Steps: # Kill 30 Kly lookouts around Crypt of Dalnir # Kill 10 Kly abductors pathing from Twark and Varssath towards Crypt of Dalnir * They slowly move towards the crypt. If none reach the crypt, you will gain additional key # Escort 10 goblins back to Twark # Click on a frightened Bloody Tooth goblin that were left behind by Kly abductors # Fly over to Twark at /way 346, -189, -704 # Kill a Kly overseer flying around the Crypt Geobotany * Requirements: +10k faction with Nye’Caelona * Time: 20m * Start: Click on a dying plant in Nye’Caelona (/way -190, 91, -269) * Reward: 5x encrusted metal key, 2k faction with Nye’Caelona Steps: # Approach the base of the falls at the Waters of Nye’Caelona (/way -782, -86, -263) # Kill 15 a Vrassath saboteur on hills around falls # Collect 100 crystal dust: # Click on crystals around Gardens of Nye’Caelona # Collect dust by clicking on purple flying orbs before they fly away * You can release max 10 orbs from each crystal # Click on the Crystal dust release area on top of waterfall (/way -911, 154, -225) # Click on the nutrient-rich water at the base of waterfall to receive purified water (/way -782, -86, -263) # Click on 10 dying plants around Nye’Caelona * /way -232, 91, -251 * /way -279, 91, -269 * /way -253, 91, -298 * /way -197, 91, -330 * /way -180, 91, -335 * /way -214, 91, -271 * /way -189, 91, -268 * /way -170, 91, -252 * /way -145, 91, -161 * /way -161, 91, -149 Little Whiskersnapper * Requirements: Serilian language * Time: 8m (part 1), 6m (part 2), 5m (part 3) * Start: Talk to Snippy Whiskersnapper at Giant’s Walk (/way -859, 225, 482) * Reward: 5x encrusted metal key Steps: # Talk to a lazy Warslik’s mountain giant at /way -702, 138, 579 # Kill deadly stoneleers around Giant’s Walk and loot a total of 20 stoneleer wing meat # Go back and talk to a lazy Warslik’s mountain giant # Speak to Whipper Whiskersnapper at /way -636, 131, 612 # Timer resets to 6m # Gather 30 frontier berries from frontier berry bush found along Giant’s Walk # Go back to Whipper Whiskersnapper # Go back and talk to a lazy Warslik’s mountain giant # Timer resets to 5m # Speak to Whipper Whiskersnapper at /way -12, 101, 744 # Click on a magma slug found along river of lava in Wurmscale Barrens # Go back to Whipper Whiskersnapper # Return to Snippy Whiskersnapper Memories of The Frillik Tide *Requirements: Complete Changing of the Tides quest * Time: 6m * Start: Click on a broken barrel on beach at Slaver’s Point (/way -323, -242, -896) * Reward: 8x encrusted metal key * Fan made guide: source IMAGE HERE Obulus Opus * Requirements: none * Time: 12m (part 1), 5m (part 2) * Start: Click on a wandering tome which roams all over Warslik Woods, Twark, Vrassath, Luclinite Chunk and Crypt of Dalnir (can be tracked) * Reward: 5x encrusted metal key Steps: # Catalogue following creatures * At beaches of Slaver’s Point (/way -323, -242, -896) or northern beaches of Twark (/way 442, -242, -833) ** an Obulus jibsnapper ** an Obulus leatherback * In Gardens of Nye’Caelona (/way -519, -103, -434) ** a drake of the grove ** a garden geode ** an Obulus garden trap * In Warslik Woods (/way -55, -200, -510) ** a forest slug * Around Luclinite Chunk (/way 340, -245, -275) ** a frontier riverfly ** a luclinite cluster * Near Frontier Falls (/way 480, -165, 115) ** an Obulus vapor * Giant’s Walk (/way -470, 88, 192) ** a deadly stoneleer ** a deathly spined succulent * Grunt’s Pass (/way -251, -25, 247) ** a toothed gnasher * In Wurmscale Barrens (/way 376, 133, 727) ** a magma elemental ** a magmitre sludge ** a pyrocrux ** an ashblaze drake ** an Obulus Sokokar hatchling (non-aggro npc at /way -150, 40, 530) * Timer resets to 5m # Catalogue then kill following named encounters: * Stonemaw (roams around /way -298, 25, 444) * Goldwing (/way -538, 195, 34) * Globulus (/way 87, -80, 261) * Chalpdog (/way 518, -96, 233) Vengeance is Mine * Requirements: +20k faction with Nye’Caelona * Time: 20m * Start: Click on a slain Nye’Caelona elf at Luclinite Chunk (/way 312, -244, -222) * Reward: 5x encrusted metal key, 2k faction with Nye’Caelona Steps: # Kill 30 Varssath bandits around Vrassath # Kill 15 snarling Vrassath chokidai on beaches of Luclinite Chunk pond # Kill a Vrassath skystrider captain (/way 529, -107, -290) # Click on 20 Vrassath skystriders before they reach Slaver’s Point # Kill 30 iksar slavers at Slaver’s Point Latest Posts Kunark Ascending articles December 4, 2016 GU100 Zek, the Scourge Wastes May 1, 2016 Updated: ToT Raid Loot Table March 3, 2016 Feature Published: Mission Timers March 2, 2016 New Strat: Kralet Penumbra: The Master’s Chosen Heroic February 23, 2016 Recent Comments Mikshana on Kunark Ascending articles nonsenseEQ2 on Kunark Ascending articles Halfbreed on Kunark Ascending articles Ablivion on Kunark Ascending articles Halfbreed on Kunark Ascending articles Resources EverQuest 2 EQ2 Maps EQ2 Wire Dragon's Armory ACT Wiki ZAM Communities for non-english speakers Guerrier Celeste (FR)